


hunger

by esteemed_professor



Category: Breach: The Archangel Job
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, raquel is there for like a second, some real hand-wavey first aid, this scene needed more sexual tension so here i am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteemed_professor/pseuds/esteemed_professor
Summary: After the VAMcorp job, Gabriel and Raphael take a moment to catch their breath. Raphael refuses to keep her hands to herself while patching Gabriel up, and Gabriel tries not to spontaneously combust on the spot.
Relationships: Gabriel/Raphael (Breach: The Archangel Job)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	hunger

**Author's Note:**

> shows up three years late in a completely new fandom with mcdonalds

“You’re an idiot,” deadpans Raphael, apropos of nothing.

“What?” chokes Gabriel, caught halfway between surprise and amusement at the bold statement. The look that Raphael — _Catalina_ , they’re technically not in the field right now, so he supposes he can do her the favor of referring to her by name, even if it’s only in his head — gives him in return is less than amused, but that’s pretty par for the course from what he’s seen so far.

(“She’s always been like that,” Mouse had informed him cheerfully once. “Unless she’s punching someone in the face or driving like a maniac, Cat doesn’t really smile a whole lot. Don’t take it personally, she probably likes you anyways!”)

“You’re bleeding all over the floor and your most pressing concern is ordering Mikey D’s? Seriously?” Catalina shakes her head and goes back to picking bits of plaster from her black cargo pants. 

“What?” he repeats, a bit more sheepishly this time, “I’m hungry.”

She snorts, turning the attention of her piercing green eyes on him again and waving a hand dismissively. “Just get me fries or something, I don’t really care.”

Gabe shrugs and picks up his phone to place the order. When he looks up again, Catalina is standing over him while brandishing a medkit menacingly. 

“Oh, no, I’m fine, really!” he tries to insist, which only earns him another snort of apparent disdain as she leans over him to loosen his tie. When he holds his hands up in a feeble attempt to ward her off she simply smacks them away, and he can’t help but chuckle despite the discomfort. Raquel would be so proud. 

“You really oughtta be dead by now,” she comments without much inflection. Gabriel can’t tell if she’s impressed, shocked or just making an observation — she’s surprisingly difficult to get a read on. Once past the barrier of his shirt she starts prodding at the numerous bullet holes in his torso, and he has to suppress a wince when she starts peeling away his undershirt for a better look. She rolls her eyes. “Don’t be such a baby, I ain’t even started pickin’ lead out of you yet.”

Gabriel tries in vain to hold back a chuckle, which turns to a groan of pain halfway through. Damn, but it’s really starting to smart now. “Well, at least you’re gentler than Raquel.”

Catalina lifts her head and flashes him a wicked grin. It suddenly occurs to him how close they are, her face near enough his that he’d be able to feel her breath fanning across his cheek if it wasn’t for the ski mask. This close, he can smell her, too — gunpowder and sweat and the faint underlying scent of some sort of floral shampoo. Jasmine, maybe? 

“I can be rough, if you want.”

Gabriel nearly chokes on a breath, but before his brain has a chance to think up an appropriate reply she’s already fishing around in the first aid kit for disinfectant. He’s never been more glad for a ski mask in his life, since it does an excellent job of hiding his no doubt bright red ears. 

“So, what’s this about assassins comin’ for that bounty of yours? You know ‘em?” asks Catalina, all matter-of-fact again. He explains Rook and Bishop as best he can to her while staying vague on the details of their shared past. She ‘hmm’s at his answers, interjecting a question here and there, while disinfecting his wounds as best she can with a surprisingly steady hand. She doesn’t press him on the details, much to his relief, though he can tell she’s curious. Who wouldn’t be, right?

She’s gone back to digging around in the kit when Raquel returns with their food. The medic only pauses long enough to toss the Mikey D’s bag on the table and give Gabriel a _very_ judgemental look before breezing out again. 

Just as he reaches for his burger he’s stopped by a hand on his chest, shoving him back into the couch cushions. Gabriel complies, more out of surprise than anything else, which prompts another grin from Catalina, who waves a pair of tweezers in his face in faux admonishment. “Pretty sure you ain’t supposed to eat any solids if you’re at risk of going into shock,” she remarks as she bows her head again to examine his wounds.

“I’m not going into— _Christ!_ ” He grips the arm of the couch so tightly it creaks underneath his hand as she plunges the tweezers into a bullet hole near his shoulder joint and starts digging around. Thankfully she’s quick to locate and extract the bullet in question, tossing her bloodied prize carelessly onto the table behind her.

“Don’t worry, big guy, I’m just takin’ the worst ones.” She remains remarkably nonchalant considering she’s got his blood all over her hands (literally). 

“You know a lot about wound care,” comments Gabe, in an effort to distract himself as Catalina continues busying herself with her task. He’s got a sneaking suspicion that she’s enjoying his pain just a little too much, but tries not to dwell on it (because _those_ thoughts lead nowhere productive). 

“I audited a coupla’ nursing classes once,” she admits. Her fingers roam his torso again in search of more wounds that need her attention, and he tenses to stop himself from shivering at her touch. 

“You didn’t really strike me as the, uh, nursing type,” he replies in what might be a weak attempt at humor. Catalina hums noncommittally as she lands on a final bullet wound just above his right hip. She repositions herself to get a better look, one knee against the floor, and moves in again, placing a hand on the outside of his hip to steady herself. Gabe tenses again when she begins the process of removing the bullet, and jerks in surprise at the sensation of her thumb smoothing over the outline of his hipbone. The sudden movement causes her to pull back for a moment, and then she moves her hand from his hip to his abdomen, holding him in place with a ground out “stop _wiggling_ ”. Finally, she extracts the bullet and holds it up with a triumphant grin.

“I guess I’m just full of surprises,” she coos, and it’s then that it occurs to Gabriel the position that they’re in — Catalina, kneeling between his legs with a hand splayed across his stomach, bloody and with a sharp smile etched on her lips, lips that look plush and kissable in the dim lighting of the safe house, hovering just inches away from his—

_Oh, shit. Abort mission, abort mission!_

“Cat—“ he begins, painfully aware of just how hoarse he sounds, but once again she’s gone before he can say anything, already busying herself with unwrapping a package of gauze pads. God, but this woman is going to kill him, more thoroughly than any bullet ever could.

It’s a small mercy that she doesn’t say anything else when applying the bandages and taping them in place. The atmosphere is still charged, but Gabriel has a feeling trying to address it will achieve nothing in the long run. Her touch is clinical again when she helps him rebutton his shirt, and he doesn’t know whether to be disappointed or relieved. 

Finally, she stands and starts peeling off the latex gloves. “Food’s gettin’ cold,” she says, helpful as ever, and disappears from his immediate line of vision to dispose of the gloves. 

Gabriel looks ruefully at the bag of Mikey D’s on the table, trying to ignore the hunger gnawing at the pit of his stomach that no food will ever satisfy.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> you better believe Raquel knew EXACTLY what was going on


End file.
